Dead Good Party
by Arry the Banana
Summary: Something's up at Wolf's house. Private meetings in his bedroom, dead bodies in the fridge... Alex knows that someone is trying to kill her. She knows why. But what can she do, when it's her very own, trusted guardians! Side story to "From Pillar to Post".


**A/N: So, my friend suggested this idea to me and I have to say that it's pure genius! I don't really have time for a whole new chapter for "From Pillar to Post", because of revision and extra work because my English teacher wants me to refine my essay techniques. Huh. But I thought that I could give you a little something. I am just that kind.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah you know...**

* * *

"I'm sorry, you want to do what?"

"Surprise her. Shock her. It'll be brilliant."

"I think it's daylight murder. But that's plainly obvious, to anyone."

"Keep your voice down! If she hears, all my plans will be completely wasted."

"Why is it that you want to do this? Because she deserves it?"

"Exactly"

* * *

Alex walked in the living room. Eagle was sprawled on the floor and Snake was absent-mindedly watching the football. Wolf and Ben, however, were sitting in the corner, whispering. Wolf had a dark look on his face.

"What's up with them?" she asked Eagle. He shrugged.

"Something about big threats and danger and cake. They look really suspicious, don't they?" he murmured back.

"Damn right. I'm going to find out what's going on," she said decisively and took a stride towards the guilty pair.

"What is going on? Eagle said something about big threats and danger. Is someone going to attack me?" she questioned them in a menacing tone. Their reactions were strange. Wolf looked strangely relieved, whereas Ben looked positively freaked out.

"See, Wolf! I told you this is a bad idea! Now she'll know exactly what's-"

He was cut short by a hand clamped upon his face.

"Shut up, Fox! The only thing that will happen if we tell her is that she'll get worried!"

"Worried about what? Is someone trying to kill me?"

Wolf and Ben were saved when the front door was opened and Lynx entered.

"Hey guys! The threat has been destroyed, Alex is out of harm's- Oh, hi Alex! Fancy seeing you around here! I thought that you were at Emily's house. What are you doing back here, the most obvious place of all?" he babbled. Alex looked ominous.

"So someone is going to attack me! I knew it. You could have told me."

"Oh, no one's going to attack you, Cub. We wouldn't dream of letting you die at the hands of someone else."

"No! Not at all."

"In fact, we're offended," exclaimed Eagle, "We thought you'd have more trust in us. Now, we're not talking to you. Right, Lynx?"

"Um, yeah. Right."

"Totally," said Ben.

"I agree," said Snake.

Wolf grunted.

Alex growled. "I will get to the bottom of this. You see if I don't"

* * *

She sneaked closer to Wolf's bedroom, straining her ears to hear the muffled voices.

"Oh, she will _die_ at this. I'm so excited!" said a voice. Alex frowned. That sounded oddly like Ben.

"Definitely. I've even hired professionals. They're called _The Killers_. What about that?" That was Eagle.

"They're murderous. I've seen them, live. And when they're done, you can't even scream at them. They are that good," stated Lynx.

"She completely deserves what she's getting," put in Snake. Wolf made a noise of approval.

"Then it's sorted. February 13th is when she will die..."

Alex pulled away in shock. They were planning to murder her. Because she didn't trust them! It was ridiculous! They had hired professionals to do the job. Lynx had even seen them murdering people. It was no wonder that Alex didn't trust them at this point.

She shook herself. Worrying would get her nowhere. She knew that K-Unit had planned this for the thirteenth. She could get ready for then. She wouldn't give in easily.

* * *

"Quick! She's coming!"

There was a number of scuffles as Alex approached the living room. Frowning, she entered the room, to catch Lynx stuffing a body into the fridge. She stifled a scream as he forced the arm in.

"What the hell is going on?" she shrieked.

"H-hey, Cub. Um, this is a practice session, you know, for SAS, so if you wouldn't mind…"

She turned and fled from the room, gladly. _Tomorrow. That was when she would die._

* * *

Alex had many nightmares that night. Wolf with a bomb detonator in his hand. Fox holding a gun. Lynx waving a noose. Eagle growing wings and flying after her with a knife in his beak. That was just scary.

She woke up in a sweaty mess. Then she grabbed her phone and scrolled through the contacts until she found Tom's number.

"Hey Alex. What's new?"

"Tom? My guardian and his friends are planning my murder!"

"I asked you what's new. Everyone's plans your murder," he replied, casually. When Alex didn't shoot a snarky comment at him, he sighed.

"What are you going to do about it? Have you called MI6?"

"Yes. They're coming in tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"They need evidence. Otherwise, they can't do anything. It's so horrible, Tom. It's like you said: everyone's out to get me. I can't walk along the street without looking over my shoulder and checking for assassins!"

"Well, think of it this way. If you do die, then it will be by the hands of people you love and care about."

"They are hiring a group of assassins called 'The Killers'!"

Alex heard a muffled laugh from Tom and frowned.

"It's not funny! I am about to potentially die!"

"Yeah, sorry. At least you'll have a very symmetrical life."

"Come again?"

"It's your birthday, Lex. Happy 18th."

"Oh. Yeah."

* * *

_Ring ring._

The doorbell. Alex stood in front of the door, eyeing it warily. Who could be behind? Would they kill her? Or would they wait until the opportune moment, when Wolf was watching her? She took a deep breath and opened the door, then stepped back.

Two men, dressed completely in black with sunglasses walked in. Alex cowered in fear. They looked around, until they spotted her.

"Well, hello. You must be our next victim!"

Alex yelled and ran upstairs.

* * *

"So let me get this straight: you think that we were planning on hiring assassins to kill my ward because we're angry that she doesn't trust us?" asked Wolf in surprise.

The police woman shining a light in his eyes nodded, keeping an eye on the ropes that bound him and his teammates to their chairs. Then she rounded on to "The Killers".

"And you. Were you or were you not hired to kill this young lady over here?" she asked them. They squeaked and shook their head.

"But you. You insist that you heard them plotting your death?"

Alex nodded with fever.

"It just doesn't add up! What evidence do you have against them?"

"I heard them talking, first of all. That was when I had my first suspicions. They said that today would be the day that I die. They had hired those guys to do the job. Lynx had even seen them murdering someone. My suspicions were confirmed when I found them stuffing a dead body in the fridge! If you don't believe me, you can look," she said in a rush.

The woman looked faintly disgruntled and opened the fridge. She gave Alex a long, withering look, before pulling out the "dead body".

"It's a cardboard cut-out of Billie Joe Armstrong."

Alex was white. Snake had a look of understanding on his face.

"Ma'am, I think I can explain. We were planning a surprise party for Alex. It's her birthday today, you see."

Alex exploded. "Oh, really? What about all that stuff about me dying?" she asked.

"We meant it in a good way! Inspector, open the cupboard. You'll find a cake with 'Happy Birthday' written on it."

The police woman did so. Alex snorted.

"Could be poisoned, though."

"Ok. What about the balloons?"

"They could be filled with poisonous gas!"

The police woman interrupted their argument. "That's all very well. But what about these hired assassins? They call themselves 'The Killers'!"

One of the "hired assassins" spoke up. "We're not hired assassins! We're a band. We sing punk rock. We got a call for a party and came to play! Didn't expect to be treated like criminals. Joey, we really need to change our band name if it brings us this much trouble next time."

The police woman looked very hacked off. Alex, on the other hand, looked touched.

"So you actually were planning a party for me? You remembered?"

"Of course, Cub," said Wolf, "And if you open the door, you'll find that we have invited all your friends. But after this, I'm thinking of sending them back. You've caused so much trouble today that I'm actually thinking of hiring an assassin! Not… really, inspector," he faltered at the inspector's grim face.

Alex glowed. "I take back all my accusations. You guys are just amazing! You even got a cut-out of Billie Joe Armstrong!"

The unit sighed in relief as their bonds were cut. When they were safely out of the door, Alex gave them all a huge hug.

"Thank you so much. I'm sure that this will be an amazing party!" she exclaimed.

Ben looked at Wolf, wearily. "Next time, we order a pizza. No more surprise parties."

Wolf nodded at him.

"But," he said, "I can guarantee that there will be a real assassin, or a criminal organization, or _something._ After all, this is Alex we're talking about."

* * *

_**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think...**_

_**Peace out from your favourite banana x**_


End file.
